Mystirous Type
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: Victoria and Alucard have a duaghter, but she's mostly human. Why is Intagera sending Her to Bunkyo japan? why is she in the boy's uniform and let the crazzyness ensue as she meets the host club! Moir X OC rated m for violance
1. Chapter 1

A/n HI! Once again I have made a Host Club fanfic. But now... here is my saying about this story. "They say it shouldn't be done... I did it for that reason alone."

- Xireana

Leaving

I had refused to go to public school all through grade school and most of my high school too. But my world came crashing down the summer before my senor year...

I was reading a book my ma had given me, when my dad suddenly appeared. (No really. He can teleport and faze through walls.) "Oh hi Chichi." My dad is close to 10 feet tall, ebony hair, ivory skin, with a pair of glowing red eyes and wears a coal black suit with a crimson Victorian style trench coat with his white gloves. His fedora hat was also crimson, he would wear it with his burnt orange goggle like glasses. But for some strange reason he was wearing them.

I had looked at my father in slight confusion. He didn't have his usual smirk on when he saw me. I began to worry. I inquired. "Otosan, is something wrong?" He ignored my question and stated. "Sir Intagera wishes to see you." He then left shortly after.

Intagera is a Protestant Knight Of her Majesty's Round Table. (Like in King Aurther) She was also last heir to the Hellsing family. (Like Van Hellsing was her great great great grand father!) I considered her my Aunt, but I sometimes wonder if she really thought of me as family.

Any who, I went my private bath room and saw my self in the mirror. What I saw was kind of normal, but not for my family... My hair was ebony, like my father's, but I had my mother's brilliant blue eyes. They both had ivory skin and so I got that too. My eye teeth barely had any point to them and I couldn't even faze through a wall! I was at least the same hight as my mother and that wasn't very tall. 5'2 at the most. I had my hair cut to look like my mother's which was a spiky and just above the shoulders length. Thats me, Anita Drake Temps Victoria Hellsing. I never was told on why I got my aunt's last name...

With another sigh, I quickly headed for Intagera's office on the 3rd floor. Going through the many identical hallways of Hellsing manor, I soon came to a pair of large oak doors. I knocked once and heard my aunt reply. "Enter."

I walked in and found my mother AND father were standing on one side of Intagera's chair while I gingerly sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "You wanted to see me, Oba-sama?" I was almost fluent in Japanese, I had been taking since junior high. She gave me a nod and replied. "Yes. I realize it's your senior year and that you have been getting your education from Walter." I gave a nod, still having no idea where she was going.

"With the resent attacks on the manor and your being practically human..." I mentally winced. I hated that fact very much. Did I mention that both my parents are vampires? Why am I 'practically human'? As my Oba-sama so kindly puts it. Well all I do is drink blood on ever full moon. I mean I'm faster, and more graceful than a normal human, but basically I'm an anemic pro-dancer is what my vampiric body is compared to. I'm not that strong either. I'm about as strong as a normal human girl, during the day that is. At night I'm as strong as my mom.

Pathetic huh? Well this was what she continued to tell me. "I'll be sending you to a school in Bunkyo, Japan." My eyes grew. "What?!" I exclaimed. Intagera blinked at my out burst. "Did I do something wrong? Did I make you angry?" I was so close to tears that I was a thread away from sobbing infront of them.

Intagera's eyes grew huge when I asked those things. Haha, Seras Victoria was crying red tears at my questions. She had strawberry blond hair and wears a black long sleeved shirt and a black trench coat too. Her shirt showed her stomach and her pant hung on her hips. She looked around twenty, but I knew she was older then that.

Otosan tipped his hat down so I wouldn't see his face. Intagera came around her desk and gave me a huge. "No, Anita. You didn't do anything." I felt so small. "Then why?" I whispered. Alucard answered. "I don't want my only daughter, to get killed because I wasn't here to protect her." I looked at Otosan and saw the emotion in his eyes. I turned to Okasan, she had the same look. Then to Oba-sama and even she looked worried.

With a sigh I gave a nod and said. "Hai, Oba-sama." She gave me a smile. She sat back down and said. "You'll be leaving in July. There will be a small mansion for you to live in. Food, Blood packs, and furniture will already be there. Taking care of the house choirs and the food shopping will be up to you, as is the cooking. I'll be sending money to you once a month for your needs. There's also ordering your uniform. Here is a picture of it."

I was handed a picture of a hideous, puffy sleeve yellow ankle long dress. "Is this school for light bulbs or clowns? Either way I'm not touching that monstrosity." Intagera smirked. "I thought you would, so I ordered the boy's uniform. I haven't got a picture, but it's better than the girls." She stated.

The only question was, "Can I bring my bike?" Alucard gave a chuckle. "I don't see why not. Master?" Intagera sighed. "I don't see any problem. I'll arrange for her drivers license and blade permeate later this evening. We'll work on the enrollment papers as well." I watched as dad tried to leave, but mom grabbed his hand and stated. "Your staying."

I gave my aunt a nod, then left to go contemplate on what to do in the next month...

A/n Here is what the Japanese words mean

Haha-mother

Okasan-mom

Chichi-father

Otosan-dad

Oba-aunt

sama-a person of higher rank

Hai-yes

This is a Mori X OC! I love Mori! I love them Wild types! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ugh sorry for the wait! I've been using a Frankenstein computer and it's a not that great... good news is that I'm hoping to get my new laptop in March or April. (Crosses fingers) On with the story!!! oh i'll be switching from third to first person through out the story.

August

It was the day before I started school and I still haven't gotten my school uniform yet. I sighed and went back to watching the TV. Twenty minutes later the door bell rings. I Get up and dashed for the door.

When I opened it, it was the delivery man. I sighed a paper and took my package. I ran to my couch and plopped down. I took out my pocket knife and tore the fucker open. To my relief, it was my uniform and other things. The uniform consisted of a pair of black tie and slacks, a white dress shirt, a blue-lavender blazer and a pair of black shoes.

I didn't mind the look and found my driver's license, weapon's license and my student ID card. I looked good. I looked again and saw that under gender is said MALE. I nearly destroyed my living room.

Knowing full well that my father had done that on purpose, most likely to keep me from getting a boyfriend. I had only dated one guy so far in my life and he was one of my aunt's troops. He tried to get me to sleep with him and my dad scared him for life.

With a sigh I looked at the clock and saw that is was eight something. I did my daily ablutions then jumped into bed.

XD XD XD XD

I woke up at six thirty and got into my work out clothes. I did my morning combat routine I had learned since I was five and then jumped into the shower.

After about twenty minutes I put on my robe and made myself some bacon and eggs. I had coffee instead of tea in the mornings. I eat and once I was finished I looked at the clock again and saw that it as around seven thirty. So I finished drying my hair and changed into my school uniform. I grabbed my laptop, cell, mp3 and books before I left for the garage.

Out there was a beautiful Harley Davidson motorcycle that was red and black with a bat on it that had Hellsing written on it. I had a biker's jacket and helmet that matched too. The jacket was black leather an had Hellsing written on it in red, like it was in blood. The helmet had a swarm of bats on it.

I smiled at the fond memories of designing the bike. I had started when I was ten and got it done when I was fifteen. I've been driving it ever since. It was my baby.

I put on my jacket and helmet then shoved my briefcase into the saddle bags of my bike before I left. I locked the doors and then the gate to my house and drove off to school.

XD XD XD XD

It's another year at Ouran Academy and all the students are whispering about the new student.

The Host Club were the most intrigued by the matter. Kyoya Oottari on the other hand was irritated. He could barely find anything on the new student. His findings consisted of his name, where he lives and mostly info about his aunt who was quite know through out England.

Tamiki Souh looked over Kyoya's shoulder and whined. "Okasan, have you found anything yet on this new student?" Kyoya sighed. "I'm seventeen and already have six children. Where has my youth gone?" He then sighed again before he answered. "And no Otosan, I haven't found anything on the new student."

Tamiki whine some more till Haruhi Fujoka grumbled. "Tamiki-sempi, please stop whining. Your going to give me a head ache." He turned pale and hugged Haruhi. "Gome Musume! Please for give me!!!" He whaled. She wheeze. "Sempi...can't...breath!" He dropped her and she glared up at him.

Mitskuni Haninozuka was eating cake when he heard some thing. "Ne, Takashi, do your hear that?" Takashi Morinozuka looked out the window and saw a boy ride into school on a bike. "Ah." He replied. Hikaru and Kawru Hitachiin, looked out the window as well and whistled. "Thats a sweet bike. It's English so it must be fast."

Tamiki declared. "It must be the new student! Let us go meet him!" And so the Host club left to meet the new exchange student.

A/n Hi kind of corny but I hope you liked it.

Ne- hey

Gome- sorry

Musume- daughter

Sempi- honor suffix for upper class man


	3. Chapter 3

A/N still no lap top but I've fixed part of my comp's problem so i'll try and up date sooner! I'll now be speaking in English and only when she's talking to any of the Hellsing characters will I talk with some Japanese words.

'thoughts', **emphasized words, **"talking", _telepathy _one side of phone conversation

New

I had just gotten off of my bike and noticed that everyone was staring at me. 'Hadn't they ever seen a motorcycle?' Was what was going on through my mind. With a shrug I parked my bike and turned on the alarm system. It was DNA coded, so only I could drive it and if it was being hot wired, it would electrocute the hot wire-er.

I still hadn't taken off my helmet, so there were whispers that I was a gangster and come to rob them. I took off my helmet and told them. "Don't worry, I'm not a gangster." One guy said. 'Prove it.' so I took off my jacket. "I'm the new exchange student. Drake Temps Hellsing." I said. I then turned away from the crowd to put my helmet and jacket in and my school bag out.

I stood back up and asked. "Can any one point me in the direction of the administrative office?" I was then charged by a gaggle of blushing girls. Then I was saved by a very tall guy, who picket me up and carried me over to a group of guys.

Once he sat me down, I turned to face him and saw that he was slightly tanned and had black hair and gray eyes. He was strong to boot. "Thank you." He merely gave a nod and replied. "Ah." I looked around and saw that six other people were standing by him.

The one with dark hair and glasses walked over to me asked. "Are you Drake Temps Hellsing?" I sweat dropped. 'Can't you tell I'm a girl?' was what I wanted to say, but said. "Yes." I blinked and asked as I rubbed the back of my head. "Um can you direct me to the Administrative office?"

A tall blond stepped forward and said, "We'll do one step better! The host club will show you where it is!"

The first thought that went through my mind was, 'Is he ADD? Or is he just sugar high? Ether way he'll be annoying.' I gave him a smile. "Thanks. Hopefully I won't get attacked by all these girls." I said with a chuckle.

A short boy with brown hair and eyes held out his hand and said. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka and these are my friends. You've already met Kyoya Optari, Tamiki Souh." I gave the two boys a nod and he continued. "Then theres Hikaru and Kawru Hitachiin brothers, Mitskuni Honiozuka and Takashi Moirnozuka."

The twins reminded me of a human version of my father. They were identical twins with orange hair and amber eyes. They both smirked and looked to be plotting something.

Mitskuni or 'Honey' as he liked to be called, was the size of a ten year old. He had blond hair and golden eyes. He was holding a pink rabbit in his arms. To my surprise he was on Morinozuka's shoulders.

'cute!'

Kyoya walked up and asked. "Would you mind answering a few questions I have?" I narrowed my eyes and replied. "Depends on the questions." The light caught his glasses. "How about just answering the questions you want to?"

I gave a nod. So as we walked to the office and he asked. "What year are you?" "I don't know what you'd call it here, but in England I'm a senior."I said. He told me was would be a third year in Japan.

"What is your blood type?"

"O-negative."

"Favorite food?"

"Onigri."

"Favorite vertical?"

"Harley Davidson Motor cycles. 

"Hobbies?"

"Machnics, witting and fighting."

"Skills?"

"Combat, sport shooting, and marshal arts."

"Favorite school subjects?"

"History and Home Economics."

"Favorite types of books?"

"Fantasy, mainly Mythology."

We arrived at the office and I grabbed my schedule. I looked and saw I was in class 3-A and would be in: Home room, Math, Japanese 101, History, Lunch, Biology 2, Home Economics and then clubs.

I gave a sigh. "Is there something wrong, Hellsing-sempi?" I looked up and saw that Tamiki staring at me with a concerned face. "I'm fine. Just trying to-." Then my cell phone rang. I looked to see that is was my mum calling. "Hi Okasan." Hi honey how is there? "It's okay, I just got to school." Really? Well hows it going so far? "Well I was attacked by a heard of hormonal girls. Then saved by a group of guys that are currently helping me." I knew he would do something like that. If you like I can correct your gender? "Don't worry Okasan, I'm fine. Besides, if you do, I'll be forced to wear that dress."

I talked to my mother for a awhile longer and then she added. By the way, I have some wonderful news!  "Whats that?" Sir Intagera has named you the heir! Isn't that wonderful?! I blinked then said. "Kay, I'm going to call you back." I hung up, then passed out.

XD XD XD XD

The next thing I knew, I was laying down. 'How the hell did I get here?' I slowly sat up and groaned. "Hellsing -sempi! How are you feeling?" I looked to see who was speaking and found Haruhi sitting by me. "Haruhi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked. She replies, "Don't worry, It's only reviews right now."

I sweat dropped. 'He must be a scholar or something.' I slipped off the mat and began to leave. "Wait! Hellsing sempi! You should be resting!" I looked back at him and saw a concerned look on his face. The guy was surprisingly shorter than me and he would look like a girl if it wasn't for his short hair.

I ruffled his hair and gave him a smile. "Don't worry Haru-kun. I'm tougher than I look." I saw a slight blush appear on him and walked off.

I heard him run after me and say. "Then I'm walking you to your class room, just to make sure you don't faint again." I gave a chuckle. "As you wish." I thanked god that I had a corset to flatten my bulbous chest.

I looked out side and saw that it was almost time for lunch. I got in when it was five minutes to lunch. The teacher saw me and announced. "Class, I would like to introduce our new student. Mr. Hellsing." I stepped into class and gave a bow. "Hello, My name is Drake Temps Hellsing, I'll be in your care from now on." The teacher gave a smile. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She had a nice dress suit on and seemed to be blushing.

Once more I sweat dropped. "Um, sensi?" She blinked and said. "Oh my! I was day dreaming wasn't I?" I gave a nod. "You never told me your name." I stated. "Oh yes! Silly me! I'm Mitsuki Shikamono." I bowed to the teacher. "Please to meet you Shikamono-sensi." She blushed even more and stuttered. "um a yes same to you! Now a you can sit by Honinozuka and Morinozuka." I looked to where she was pointing at and sure enough, Honey and Mori were sitting on ether side of an empty seat.

I walked down the row and to my seat. I sat there for the last few minutes and then heard the bell ring. As soon as I got up, I was tackled by Honey. I almost throw him over me, but he had cried. "Ke-kun!" 'Ke-kun?' I wasn't that keen on the new nick name I got from Honey, but it was better than some of the ones that me dad had given me.

"Yes Honey?" I continued walking with the little 18 year old on my back. "Why'd you faint? Are you sick? What some cake?" I chuckled at Honey's kindness. I didn't see much of that where I lived and even now I'm as alone as I was living with my family. "No I'm not sick, I just was tired and sure I'd love some cake."

I was weary of Mori. He was quiet and kind, but he was strong too. I'd have to watch my step around him. So Honey directed me to the table where the group of men from earlier were.

Kyoya smiled and said. "Hello Hellsing-sempi. I hope your doing well." I smiled at him. "I'm fine. Just tired." I sat down and Honey finally let go of me and sat down.

I shook my head and got out the lunch I made. The twins were suddenly on ether side of me. I groaned. "What?" "Ooh, Looks like Hellsing sempi has a temper." The said in stereo. I looked at them both and sighed. "What do you two ingrates want?"

They both blinked at what I called them. Hikaru asked "did you just-?" "Insulted you? Yes. Now please let me eat in peace, before you two end up in pieces." I had added the threat to make sure that they left me alone. I looked at Kyoya and sighed. "More questions?" Once again the light caught his glasses. "As a matter a fact yes." I gave a nod and commented. "Long as I get to eat, I'm fine."

So he went on with the questions:

"Favorite color?"

"Crimson."

"Birthday?"

"August 13, 1992."

"Zodiac?"

I asked, "Which one?" He replied, "Both."

"Tiger and Leo."

"Birth stone?"

"Ruby."

"Lucky color?"

"Gold."

"Planet?"

"Sun."

He wrote all this down and then asked. "Will you join the host club?" I looked up from my food. "The what?" Tamiki stood up and said. "The Host club! A place where ladies with too much spare time go to be entertained." 'I thought male prostitution was out dated?' I looked around and then saw Haruhi being dragged away by the demon twins.

"Excuse me a moment." I got up and ran after the twins. I had to slide under a ladder. Jump over some tables and dodge fruit. 'what the hell? Is this a James Bond movie or something?' I then snatched Haruhi from the twins.

"Hey who-." They cried as they turned around. They paled and began to cower. They did this as I glared at them. "H-Hellsing-sempi!" I merely shook my head and then turned back to Haruhi. "You okay Haruhi?" She blinked. "You just did things that I thought only happened in movies."

I nearly crapped my self. All the training I did at Hellsing I just used to get to Haruhi. Damn you instincts! "Uh... yeah lets say I tried to be a stunt woman awhile back." I hated to lie, but I can't tell her any thing about what Hellsing is about. To my relief she bought it. We walked back to the table to finish lunch.

A/N hey hey hey! So that was ch 3 of this story! I know it's longer then most of them and I don't have a basic story line so far. But if you have any ideas for this or any of my stories please message me! R&R plz!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n I don't own Hellsing nor Host club or any other animes/mangas in future chapters of this story! All OC's I do own.

Host

Mori's POV

I had been watching the new student with care. He seemed to be kind enough. But during class where he nearly threw Mitsukuni, I've been watching him. He seemed distant and a bit lost since he woke up.

During lunch he didn't seem to mind Kyoya's questions. But when he heard Haruhi arguing with Hikaru and Kawru, the light in his eyes changed. She said. "Please excuse me." He then ran after them. He slid under two people carrying a ladder. He then jumped over a few tables and then dodged some fruit that was being thrown at him.

Drake soon reached Haruhi and then glared at them. They shrank and then He looked over at Haruhi with worry in his eyes. Haruhi said something and then he acted nervous.

They began to walk back over here and thats when things got strange...

(A/n I'll sometimes put another character's POV in but if you don't see a name, It's Anita talking.)

That was a close one. I didn't need that kind of shit happening to me! Especially when I'm now the heir to Hellsing. I sat back down and saw that Kyoya was waiting for my answer. I sighed. "Fine. But only if you keep those girls at a distance, I don't like being malled by hormonal women." Kyoya replied. "It can be arranged. But now you must have a type." I looked at him with a confused look.

Tamiki explained. "You see, each host has a type. "Kyoya's the 'Cool Type', The Hitachiin Twins are the 'Mischievous type', Mori, is the 'Wild Type', Honey is the 'Sweet Type', Haruhi is the 'Normal Type." I looked at him with a smirk, "And what type are you?" He smiled as a spot light went on him. "I'm the 'Princely Type." I nearly feel over laughing. He reminded me of a comic some one did of Dracula is better than Twilight. Everyone looked at me like I was nuts.

"Gome. You just reminded me why my dad can't watch Twilight." I giggled. "Why is that?" Kyoya inquired. I replied. "My dad's into the original dark vampires stuff and this thing about vampires sparkling makes him crack up! He laughed through the whole movie!"

They gave a nod and I sight in relief. "I'm not quite sure I know how to find my type. Why don't you guys think of one?" I commented.

"How about Dark type!" The Hitachiin Twins said.

Haruhi put in. "What about the brotherly type?" I smiled at that. I didn't have any siblings, so to have Haruhi think of me as an older sister was great.

Honey added. "What about the Kind type?"

Tamiki said. "I know! He'll be the Rouge type."

I noticed that Takashi did in his opinion. I was secretly happy he didn't, but then Kyoya announced. "He'll be the Mysterious type. Since every one knows so little about him. His rose will be Black."

I sweat dropped, but didn't argue. I finished my lunch and then left with the host club. Honey then latched himself onto my back and I chuckled. "Comfy?" He replied. "Yep!" I laughed. I was surprised too. I hadn't laughed so much since I died my dad's hair pink. But then again when he woke up, I had to run for my life.

When we arrived at the Third Music room, I looked about and saw the perfect place for me to lounge, over by the window that over looked the garden. Kyoya commented, "Found your seating have you?" I smirked. "Yes, I can ponder on my life while girls goggle all they like." The tone of my voice was neutral so Kyoya merely gave a nod.

Before he walked away he announced. "5 Minutes till we open places!" I looked to see that we were all supposed to surround a throne on which, Tamiki sat in. 'Dad's is better.' I absently thought. 'That one's too flashy.' So I got up and stood next to Tamiki's Left. Takashi was the on my other side. To Tamiki's right, was Kyoya and the twins. Then Haruhi and Honey on the ground in from of Tamiki.

Hikaru and Kawru did a count down. "5...4...3...2...1..." Then the doors opened and rose petals greeted the sea of girls.

"Welcome." Me and the rest of the Host Club members said. The girls cried 'moe' and then the annoying bubbly hearts came. I slapped them away as much as I could.

I took four girls at a time and I gave them very little info about my self. Which was name, age, where I was from and year of birth.

They pouted over the fact but I merely lifted up a girls chin and remembered how my dad would get and purred. "What's life with out a little mystery? I am the 'Mysterious' type after all." They squealed and some fainted.

Kyoya seemed to be happy and thankfully soon, they closed. I looked at the time and said. "Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." They said the same and Kyoya merely nodded.

XD XD XD XD

Going home seemed normal enough, but I kept getting the feeling of being watched. I ignored the sensation and continued on with my nightly ablutions.

I ordered take out, ate, brushed my teeth once more then hit the sack.

A/n Sorry for the lame chapter. Trying to find a good plot and give the answer on why Rei was really sent to Bunkyo. Any ideas would help greatly and will be named in future chapters! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

A/n I hope that some will review my book, I haven't gotten any new reviews on any of my stories. T_T Well I hope u like it!

A Nightmare

It's been about a month since I started school and nothing worth mentioning has happened. It was mostly normal host stuff, we dressed up as police man, knights, and Egyptians. I found out that Haruhi is really a girl and that was why she blushed when ever I'm around. There was hoards of squealing girls and a dance that Haruhi ended up getting her first kiss from a girl.

I kinda miss home, with the daily training and the almost nightly missions. I had remembered about one time when I was younger that I had wished for a normal life, well I got it and I was border line going on insanity!

I was reminiscing on the past months events when I got an uneasy feeling. I turned and found the worst thing imaginable... The Judas Nun, Alexandria Anderson.

Mori POV

I was drinking my tea when I felt the air in the room row tense. I looked to see a girl with piercing green eyes and white blond hair come in. She wore the schools uniform and had a large cross. She acted like she was the boss and then she looked at some one and her eyes narrowed.

I looked to see who she was glaring at and saw Drake horror stricken with wide eyes. He quickly left and talked to Kyoya. He was speaking quite animatedly and finally I saw Kyoya nod. "Ladies, I'm sorry to say this, but the Host club will be closing early, do to some private matters."

With girls sorrowed sighs, they all left, but one.

A/n Normal POV!

I sighed a great deal of relief at Kyoya's grasp of the situation. Now it was just me, the host club and the catholic. She snarled. "You vile demon! Has god not sent you to hell yet?" I sighed, "I'll be going to hell when you do Catholic." She snarled and threw something at me. I dodged and saw it was a silver bayonet. "What the hell?! I'm trying to be nice here! Can't you just leave me alone you religion crazed bitch?!"

Tamiki howled. "My son, don't say such word to a lady!" The nun scoffs, "Son? My my, looks like the devil still sins no matter what _form_ it takes." I growled, "Catholic, I'm warning you, leave now or I'll make sure that the Vatican has no jurisdiction in Japan."

Suddenly the bitch laugh is heard. "Ho ho ho ho ho!" I cringe. The ground starts to move and then a throne is coming up out from the floor. "What the hell?! This is a music room, right?!" I yelled. There was a girl with long wavy brown hair. "It seems that our newest host has an ex-girlfriend that needs some closer.

I anime fall. I quickly jumped back up and snarled at the girl. "Like Hell! I wouldn't date that _Nun _ if my life depended on it! And who are you?!" I'm Renge Akiniwa, the host club manager!" I sweat dropped. "Really? Why wasn't I told of this?" I asked the twins. "You didn't asked." They said. I sighed. "Anderson, please leave, I'm too tired of your threats and preaching." I turned and left.

That was a mistake. I heard her snarl and then she threw a bayonet at me! It hit my side and just barely missed my lung. I managed to reach my cell phone and call home, but I past out by then.

A/n I'm so cruel! Sorry bout the short chapter but I was having a hard time writing. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Okay I don't have much to say but some one please help me with a climax! I'm having writer's block to the max here!

Back stabbing bitch

**Third person POV**

The Host club couldn't believe what just happened. Haruhi ran up to Drake and called over to them, "He's still breathing! Kyoya do some thing!" Kyoya was about to call and ambulance, but drake had managed to Wheeze, "No hospital..." Haruhi cried, "Then who do we call?!" He said, "My cell phone...Hellsing...Dad..." The he started breathing heavier.

Kyoya quickly snatched Drake's phone an found that he had it on speed dial. He pressed it and let it ring.

**Intagera's POV**

I was working on my paper work, when the phone rang. "Hellsing." I answered. "Is this one of Drake's family members?" A young man's voice replied. "Yes, Whose this?" I question. "Kyoya Optari, one of his class mates. There seems to be an emergency." Kyoya said. I stood up and ordered. "Tell me everything."

Once he quickly spat things out, I said. "Take her to her home. Her father and Me will be there shortly." Before I hung up I ordered. "Have your secret police surround the house and don't leave Drake alone." Kyoya said he would and hung up. I grabbed my coat and cried. "ALUCARD!" He appeared as I was walking out the door. "Yes master?"

"We're going to Anita's home. Take us there now." I ordered. He looked at me and I snarled. "Now." He gave a nod and wrapped us in shadow as he teleported us to Anita's home.

**Mori POV**

Kyoya told us to take her home an so we did. It was my job to subdue the girl while the others helped keep the incident under wraps.

We took Kyoya's limo and went to Drake's house. The drive was nerve racking! The guy would open his eyes and the they'd fluter an close. I thought he died, but he was still breathing. I have no clue why, but the thought of Drake dieing, made sharp pains dance about my chest.

We arrived at Drake's home and saw that he lived by him self. When we got there, Kyoya's secret police were all about the area. They let us through and I kept a tight hold on the growling girl. "You bastard! I'm the interment of god! Vile demons like her will be slain and burned!" She screamed. I glared at the girl and she finally shut up.

Tamiki opened the front door and the twins were carrying Drake. They laid her on the couch and Haruhi took out her first aid kit and began to cut of the shirt. She soon found out that Drake was a girl. She put her jacket over her bust and wondered on weather or not to take the bayonet out.

Just then two people came through the front door. On was a woman the other a man. The woman had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a green pant suit with white gloves and had a saber at her side. The Man was very tall and had black hair. He wore a black suit and a crimson coat and fedora hat. He had on riding boots and white gloves. His eyes were hidden behind orange goggle like glasses.

The woman saw that I had a tight grip on the girl's body and she smirked. "Well done. I'm impressed there's a person strong enough to hold her. I'll be talking with her father quite shortly." The man merely started at Drake.

I heard him whisper, "Anita..." Haruhi must have also heard him and asked. "Is that her real name?" The woman looked up and inquired. "Yes. Your Miss Fujioka I presume?" She gave a nod. "Yes, um pardon my bluntness, but who are you?" The woman gave a nod said. "I'm Sir Intagera Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, Anita's aunt."

Haruhi gave a nod and all this happened with in a few seconds. Then she asked Hellsing-sama, "I don't know if we should take out the blade." Hellsing-sama replied. "Do you have any medical personnel?" Honey answered. "Kyoya's family owns most of the hospitals in Japan. She gave a nod and said. "I need you to get transfusion blood and your most trusted personnel her asap."

With a nod Kyoya took out his cell phone and made the arrangements. I looked back over to Drake... no Anita and saw that the man was moving the hair from her face. She opened her eyes a bit and wheezed. "Dad?" He whispered. "I'm here little one." She replied. "I...hate... Catholics." The man chuckled and he said. "Thats my girl."

He then turned to me and the squirming girl in my arms. He glared at the girl and then asked. "Master, what she we do with the little Paladin? Can I eat her?" She replied. "No Alucard, you know that the Vatican will start a war with us, no matter how much I would enjoy see that."

The man began to pout. Hellsing-sama asked Kyoya, "Is the transfusion blood here yet?" Right then the door bell rang. "They just arrived. He replied. Hellsing-sama then said. "Lets leave the medical personnel do their work. We all need to talk." So me and the Host club followed Hellsing-sama to the dinning room.

**Kyoya POV**

I had let in the physicians in and Hellsing-sama led the others into the dinning room. I went with them and we all took a seat and waited for her to speak.

The girl Mori had been keeping restrained, was starting to give him a heard time. She had the most unbecoming mouth on a young woman I have ever heard. Hellsing-sama was getting irradiated, by Ms. Anderson and she lit up a cigar. "Catholic, if you don't want to be my servant's dinner, then I suggest you shut your gob."

Alexandria snarled. "To Hell with you! I'll never Take orders from a Protestant sow!" I didn't believe what I just heard. That commoner had just called Hellsing-sama a pig. I watched as Honey jumped from his seat and knocked the unscrupulous girl. We all stopped to look at the young 18 year old, as he meekly shrugged, Honey said, "I don't like it when my friend's parents are called names."

Hellsing-sama smiled at Honey and chuckled. "Thank you, Mr. Honinozuka. Now that I can hear my self think, lets get down to business." She turned to the rest to us, while Mori-sempi laid the girl down. Hellsing-sama took a drag of her cigar. "I assume you would like some answers." Tamiki was about to speak but I cut him off and replied. "Yes, that would help very much so."

A/n hey hope you liked this chapter of Mysterious type! I'm evil for giving a cliff hanger. Gomenisai. = I'm very sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Hi! It's me! Hope you liked the last chapter! I'm soo sorry about who long it took me to up date! On with the story!

**Meeting 'Dad'**

**Kyoya POV**

Hellsing-sama motioned for me to continue. My first question was: "First off, why was that girl after Anita-sempi, Hellsing-sama?" She gave a grim nod. "Ms. Anderson has a grudge that was passed down from her father, about Anita's father."

Hikaru sighed. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that since Anita is his blood daughter, she is exactly like him and is an inhuman monster that is a sin against god and should be killed." Hellsing-sama bluntly put.

**Haruhi POV**

The rest of the Host club gasped. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. "This isn't the Salem Witch Trials!" I snapped. "It's the 21st century for Kami sakes! We just don't go around killing everyone we think is a demon or monster!" I paused. "You don't see me pointing a gun at Tamiki-sempi's head for being the monster of annoyance!"

Tamiki then gasped and suddenly was in a corner cultivating mushrooms. I snapped at him, "Don't start your emo corner mushroom garden in Anita-sempi's house! Baka!" I hit him on the head.

He wailed. "Mother! Daughter is being abusive!" Kyoya sighed. "I'm 17 and have eight children... where has my youth gone?" He then gave Tamiki a cold glare. "You started it. You should deal with the reprehensions of your actions."

**Intagera POV**

I was speechless. This girl barely has any knowledge of what Anita is, defends her! An he analogy was quite amusing, especially when the tall blond boy was mentioned. Though Fujioka has a grip on Mr. Souh,but it seems Mr. Oottari is the master mind of the group.

When the young girl said the bit about demons I lifted my brow and asked. "Demons?" Haruhi replied. "My cousin lives on a shrine in the outskirts of Tokyo." I gave a nod.

Normal POV

"Anything else?" Intagera inquired. Hikaru said. "Yes, what exactly do you do Hellsing-sama?" She sighed. "I own a paramilitary organization that answers to Her majesty." Most of the host members had no clue as to what she said. Kyoya clarified. "She is the boss of Queen Victoria's private army." They gave a nod in understanding. Tamiki then asked. "Who is that man with Anita-sempi?"

Intagera's face softened ever so slightly. "The man you speak of, is Anita's father. He is also my top soldier." They all blinked. Know wonder Anita was so secretive.

"Where did she learn her combat techniques?" Every one stared at the tall quiet 3rd year who had spoken. Everyone in the room and blinked at Mori's question. Just as Intagera was about to answer a deep voice said. "She learned them from me, Samurai." Mori turned to see the tall man in crimson from earlier.

Mori gave him a slightly confused look. "Samurai?" He questioned. The tall man laughed. "Yes! You are a young samurai. The way you carry your self and your resting stance give it away." Mori bowed and said, "I'm Morinozuka Takashi. A class and club mate of Hellsing-chan." Alucard gave a large grin. "Your a smart one samurai, for that I shall give you my name. I am called Alucard."

Suddenly Honey was on Alucard's shoulder. Who didn't even smell him till he felt the little man on his shoulder. "Ne Alucard-sama, is Anita-chan going to be okay? When will she be able to got back to school? Can you teach me some things too?"

Intagera's heart nearly stopped, when Honey appeared on Alucard's shoulder and bum bared him with questions. Alucard burst into a bought of laughter. One he stopped he grinned at the little 3rd year. "Little ninja, you are amusing. Anita will be fine in a day or so. As for teaching you, I would have to ask my master." He turns to Intagera. "What are your thoughts master?" She puffed on her cigar and sighed. "Very well. You can also keep an eye on Anita as well."

Haruhi asked. "What on earth are we going to do with her? She pointed at Alexandria. Kawru looked at the unconscious girl and smirked at Hikaru, who mirrored the look. Hikaru casually said. "Ne Kyoya-sempi, why don't we transfer her to Lobellia?"

Alucard noticed Haruhi cringe. "Little scholar, why do you fear this 'Lobellia?" Haruhi looked at Alucard and replied. "It's not that I fear the place, it's the Zuka club I fear." He lifted an eye brow. She sighed. "Their club is like our host club, but it's an all girls school." Intagera turned pale. Alucard laughed at his master's reaction. "Master, do you fear lesbians?"

Intagera growled. "Alucard, shut your moth, before I fill you full of silver." He merely snickered some more, but didn't continue. They didn't have any more questions and Haruhi offered to stay over to make sure Anita was alright.

Alucard looked at the small girl. She reminded him of his master in many ways, but with more emotion. Intagera saw Alucard's eyes soften at Haruhi and wonder what went through his head.

Every one walked past the living room to give Anita a quiet good night. Haruhi stayed with Anita while everyone left. Kyoya had Mori bring Ms. Anderson with them for the transfer to begin. Once the host club was gone, Alucard leaned down to give Anita a kiss on her forehead. "Be strong, my little Draculina." Then he fallowed Sir Intagera out the door.

A/n Wow. That too me a long time to write. Sorry it took so long!!! T_T R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n hi hi! Its me again, sorry for not updating for so long... but here the new ch!

Found Out

Anita had slowly opened her eyes and found that she was in her living room. She looked around at her modern/Victorian living room. She was really sore and felt like she was dragged through hell and back again._ Well I suppose you could say you were, but being stabbed through is hardly hell. _Anita looked around and couldn't see her father. _Really now? But unlike you dear Otosan, I'm half human and being stabbed isn't the funnest thing on my list... wait a minute, if your not hat the house, then were are you? You told me you couldn't use telepathy from half way across the earth! _

She was greeted by oh so familiar laughter in her head. _True my daughter, but you see the small ninja you have befriended has asked me to be his teacher in stealth. He is quite talented. When he went from the dinning room to my should I had not heard nor smelt his sent. He'll be a wonderful ally for you..._

Anita sighed. She didn't want to have another full blown battle with Alexandra... all she wanted was a semi-normal year at school. But it didn't look like that was going to happen. Anita thought with a grimace. _This is going to be hell..._She looked at the clock and her eye nearly bulged out from her skull. "Holy shit! I'm late!"

She ran through all the house and was able to get everything she needed for school and ran out with a piece of toast in her mouth as she shoved her pack in her bikes saddle bags and pulled on a helmet before she tore out of her drive way.

A/n I know this is a super short chapter, but I need some time to figure out the story line. It should take only a few days and then the next ch should be up! Please be patient with me! ^^u


	9. Chapter 9

A/n

Xireana: I'm so~ sorry for not updating soon enough! () I've been in a major creative funk and I've been failing my math class (T_T) I have yet to make the story line but I have an idea on where I want the story to go! XD~yay me! But if you have any ideas or have a scenario that you would like me to put into the story, **please let me know through Private Messages!** I'm opened to anything and I will need help in a lemon scene that I will eventually put in here!

I do believe that I haven't put a disclaimer in here yet! I'll let my stars do it for me. Take it away guys! XD

Intagera: Xireana dose not own Hellsing. For it is mine. D:

Seras: Um Sir? I think Hellsing the _story_ is what she ment and that belongs to Kouta Hirano. .u

Alucard: No matter how much she wants it! XD

Kyoya: Nor Dose She own Ouran High Academy Host Club. *pushes up glasses*

Haruhi: Host club belongs to-! O.o

Tamaki: Me! The host club I brought to life! *Dose pose and sparkles*

Haruhi: *Sighs* No Sempai, Host club belongs to Bisco Hatori. -_-

Tamaki: *Goes into emo corner* TT_TT

Twins : She just wants us for our bodies! X3 *Shirtless twins*

Xireana: O/O~! Wait a minute. I don't like you two like that.-_-

Twins: *Whispers perverted thinks about Mori and Alucard.* (o)

Xireana: *Bloody nose and day dreaming about a three some.* -/- ~3

Anita/Drake: Xireana only owns me, the story line and any other OC's that she puts in. Touch me and you'll find a very painful death. XD (place evil laugh here)

Alucard: Thats my girl! XD~3

Xireana: *wipes nose* *Clears throat* with out further a due, heres the next chapter!XD

*Audience applause*

**Fan girls**

**Normal POV**

Some girls were waiting oust side the building in the court yard waiting for 'Drake' to arrive. Right after the last of the girls arrived, He ends up taring through the front gate and hitting the breaks as he turned so he lande4d in the parking spot perfectly. He took of his helmet and smirked to himself. "Like a glove."

Suddenly, all the girls squealed in delight, which made Drake wince with his sensitive ears. He looked in their direction and saw them charge towards him. He quickly grabbed his things and locked his bike before he jumped onto the roof and started to scale the building. As soon as he stopped hearing the irritating squeals, he jumped to the ground.

Drake looked about and sighed in relief...that quickly turned to a gasp of despair as he heard, "There he is!" Drake's eye grew wide as he thought. _Why in the seven hells am_** I **_the only host getting chased? _So once again Drake took off running for his life.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The rest of the host club members were lounging in the club room doing their own things. Kyoya typing away at his laptop, Honey eating cake, Mori watching Honey, the twins planing a prank on Tamiki, who was bothering Haruhi about being girly while she was studying.

The peaceful tranquility was shattered when the burst open and slammed shut. All the hosts look to see was was the cause and see an Exhausted Anita or Drake as the girls on the other side of the door were whining about.

Haruhi got up and asked, "Hellsing-sempi, are you alright?" She looked at the host and answered Haruhi's question with a question. "Am I the only host who gets chased, when coming to school?" Hikaru commented. "Well unlike you, we take limos to school not motorcycles." Anita glared at him. "I made that bike from scratch! It took me almost three years to make! Like hell I'll not ride it every day." She had retorted.

Hikaru was about to snap back at her, when Kyoya interjected. "I think I might know why your being hunted down today and not the others." Anita looked over to him. "Please enlighten me." She waved her hand in his direction for him to continue.

The manipulative air around him grew as he smirked. "I think it will be best if I tell you after classes." She glared at him and damn near snarled as well.

**Anita POV**

I was so close to attacking that smug ass Oottari that Mori ended up picking me up and taking me over to where him and Honey always sit and handed me a piece of cake. It was red velvet cake with a strawberry on top. I blinked and the mumbled a thank you to him.

I enjoyed my treat throughly and then see Honey staring at me along with Mori. "Huh? Whats wrong, do I have cake on my face?" I asked. Honey shook his head. "Nope! You just looked really cute while eating cake was all." I looked away and continued to nibble on my treat.

That was one thing I was also not used to. Being called cute. Me and the word cute were usually not in the same sentence or even in the same paragraph! Then Tamiki being the idiot that he was let the squealing girls in. I then heard. "DRAKE!" I would have wet my self if it wasn't for me being like a weird vampire thingy.

And like any other man, I...hid behind the tall, stoic host known as Mori. He just lifted a brow at me. I whispered. "I have no desire to get murdered by a stampede of yellow Buffalo in mating season, thank you." The twins near by had herd me and snickered at my predicament. I gave them my best death glare I could muster and to my enjoyment, they pale and went back to their clients.

Once all the other girls were occupied, then and ONLY then did I come out from behind my shield that was Mori. I took another piece of the red velvet cake and nibbled on it, as Honey would ask questions.

**Normal POV**

So for the rest of the day it was Drake staying close to Mori and Honey Distracting the girls from her, so Drake could do her school work. The day dragged on and as the hours passed, she grew more and more nervous about why the girls were chasing her this morning.

By the time when it was after club hours, she was a nervous wreck. Kyoya the whole time, had a smug ass grin on his face, that she was eager to slap off.

"Alright I can't stand it anymore!" Anita cried. "Kyoya will you tell me already?" She watched him and he had the audacity look as though he was thinking on it. Anita was over heating in her uniform, and being over heated made her irritable. Honey watched as she made a messy bun on top of her head in order to get some relief.

**Anita POV**

"Ne Takashi, doesn't An-chan look cute?" The short third year asked his cousin. Mori, who was mesmeriz3ed by the simple task, gave a slight nod. "A-ah."

I shook my head as I blushed. "Na, I'm not cute." Honey gave me a confused look.

With a sigh I explained. "I'm not girly in any sense. I know how to fight, use weapons from blades to fire arms, dress like a guy weather I have to or not. I've never had a boyfriend, plus my only friends back home are the soldiers that are male." She sighed and added. "Hell even my aunt acts like a guy."

Tamiki then got an idea. "My fellow hosts! We must help my second daughter become more feminine!" I looked at him as if he were nuts. "I've got two words for you 'idiot' prince, Hell. No." I then walked out only to be ambushed by 'my'-uhg-fan club.

I was bombarded with questions and confessions from the girls AND guys.

"Whats it like?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"I love you!"

"Are you Lesbian?"

That last question stopped everything. "What?" I asked. A girl in pigtails asked. "Well most of us figured it out after the announcement in England." I narrowed my eyes at Kyoya. "What announcement?"

Another girl with gold hair said. "Oh here! I have it on my i-phone!" So I was handed an i-phone and watch an announcement, that Kyoya decided to broadcast on a flat-screen in the club room.

A balding man came on screen and the he said. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm here at Buckingham Palace waiting for the go a head from her magistracy to interview Sir Hellsing about the news. Then out came one of the many guards around the Palace and whispered something into his ear. The man's eye lit up as he spoke. We have just been given the okay. Sir Hellsing is waiting for us to in the main hall.

Then the cameraman and reported walked down a hall and my aunt was seen with her magistracy. They looked at the camera and as usual my aunt smirked while the Queen merely gave a bored smile.

The man held the Microphone to my aunt. Sir Hellsing, it it true what the rumors say? My aunt chuckled. And what would that be Mr. Bradly? There have been many rumors about me, my employees and my companies. They could see the-now-know-as Mr. Bradly, gulp. About your heir Sir. It it true that your won't be able to have one? My aunt wrinkled her nose at his statement. She them closed her eyes and sighed. Yes. We have just recently found out that do to an incident when I was very younger, that I'm bairn and unable to have children and there for no** blood **heir.

Just as Mr. Bradly was about to speak, Intagera held up her hand. However, I do have some one I'll be naming my heir. She is currently going to a school in Japan for the remainder of her education and thanks to a cruel joke done to her by her father, is under a different name. Drake Tempts Hellsing is the name she goes by there, but her full name is Anita Drake Temps Victoria Hellsing. She is the daughter of my top employees and is named as my heir as of this day. She inherit my titles and money when I retire or die which ever comes first. That is all.

I watched with my mouth agape as the announcement turned to normal news. "Sh-she told my secret to who knows how many people on LIVE TELEVIOSON?" I then began to pace back an forth till I suddenly stopped. I realized I could finally take off my corset. With a giddy smile I ran back into the dressing room.

**Normal POV**

Anita then stripped the top half of her body and tore off the torture device made in the early 17th century. She found a bra put it on, and then redressed her upper body.

She looked in the mirror and noticed that she disliked the normal tie and snapped her fingers. A black floppy bow-tie replace the normal one. With a satisfied smirk she walked out to the dressing room to see the host club and their guests watching.

With a sigh Anita gave a bow and stated. "As of this day forward I am, Sir Anita Drake Temps Victoria Hellsing, Heir to Hellsing companies and estates. I'll be here for the remainder of my schooling.

'I'm seventeen years old and live with my mother, father and Sir Hellsing who I consider my Aunt. I'm also the newest host. The Mysterious type. I will not say any more." Then she began to walk away when suddenly one guy cried out. "Did you see the knockers she's got?" Right then the male host club members AND her fan clubdescend on the poor schmuck.

Anita watched the whole time with a pleasant smile on her face. _I guess it won't be too bad around here. Minus the Fan boys and _(shiver)_ girls, I can live contently for the remainder of high school..._

A/n thats a wrap! I'm so~ sorry for not updating. I had just had writers block and no inspiration what so ever but now I'm back and expect update on my other stories! TTFN!


End file.
